


Fire and Light

by Tiggerbang



Series: X-EXO [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, X-EXO Clones (EXO), XEXO, blowjob, degrading, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang
Summary: Yeøl wants to play with his little lights and Baëkhyun and Baekhyun battles it out again, this time in a different fashion.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: X-EXO [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588645
Kudos: 39





	Fire and Light

**Author's Note:**

> My friend give me the prompt: Baëk+Baek riding Yeøl's thighs and i went away with it. Not sure who i want to be in this scenario, its hard to choose.

"Baekhyun~" Chanyeøl is in one of his good moods again, Baekhyun realises as the tall and lanky man sits down next to him, a little too close for comfort. "How's our Little Light doing?" He ruffles his white hair and Baekhyun has to resist the urge to push his hands away, having experienced first hand how that didn't go well.

"Get your hands off me!" he says instead, tone softer than intended as he leans unconsciously into the touch.Curse him for being exactly like his best friend. Chanyeøl laughs at that, finding the reaction adorable. His Baëkhyun is too cold, too cocky and it's not that fun at all.

Baëkhyun glances at them before sitting at the other side of Chanyeøl, barely sparing them a second glance as he turns his attention to the TV. "Baëk~" Chanyeøl reaches out, arms on his shoulder, trying to hug him but he shrugs it off with a small glare. "Go and play with your little puppy." His face chain tinkles as he ducks Chanyeøl's hands, a pout on his lips as he tries to keep his tone even. Baekhyun sits up straighter when he senses the jealousy radiating off his clone, a smirk on his lips as he comes up with an idea.

Maybe he can seduce some information out of Chanyeøl, since the fire warrior seems particularly fond of him and Baëkhyun isn't giving him the affection he needs.

"Yeøllie, i will play with you." Baekhyun says as he looks at Baëkhyun for a reaction, a smirk on his lips as he sits in a delighted Chanyeøl's lap. The taller man places his hands around his hips, placing him on his left thigh as he gestured for Baëkhyun to join and sit on his other lap.

Baëkhyun scoffs and crosses his arms, ignoring the two of them as Chanyeøl nuzzles Baekhyun's neck, biting a spot and making him yelp out in surprise. Chanyeol always liked to bite everyone too, and this sign of affection makes Baekhyun's eyes soften, running a hand through his soft pink hair as Chanyeøl send him a happy smile, mismatched eyes calm and content. Baekhyun concludes that he likes him when he's calm, unlike the violent and unpredictable crazy side that wreaks havoc, manic laughter echoing whenever he goes.

Chanyeøl seems to hesitate as he presses his forehead against Baekhyun's, a soft whisper of "Can I kiss you?" making Baekhyun nod in reply. The moment Chanyeøl's lips touched him he could feel the heat around them rising in temperature, one he deemed as a signal that Chanyeøl's getting excited. "H-Hot..." he murmurs against his lips, barely able to form a sentence from how good the kisses feel. Chanyeøl blinks, willing himself to turn the temperature in the room back to normal before diving in for another kiss.

Before his lips reach Baekhyun, long slender fingers grab his chin and pull him to his right, another pair of lips he's all too familiar with biting and sucking on his with fervour. Baëkhyun settles himself comfortably on his lap, sending Baekhyun a challenging look as he continues kissing Chanyeøl who's pilant, a hand stroking his waist as he whines softly whenever Baëkhyun's face chain hits his nose.  
Baekhyun moves closer until his chest is pressing against Chanyeøl, arms around his neck as he pulls his head down, peppering kisses on his lips and Baëkhyun hisses, shoving his fingers into Chanyeøl's mouth, replacing it with his tongue. Chanyeøl's head spins at not only having one, but two of his favourites kissing him, a hand on each of them to keep them in place so they won't move too far away from him.

"Fuck off!" Baëkhyun hisses with venom, placing his ass directly on Chanyeøl's crotch and grinding, pushing Baekhyun away as a result. "You don't give enough attention to Yeøllie. He's enjoying it. Aren't you?" Chanyeøl nods furiously, sending Baëkhyun a hopeful glance so that Baekhyun can stay. Baëkhyun makes a dissatisfied noise in the back of his throat, the only sign he's agreeing is changing his position so there's more lap space.

He's rubbing himself against Chanyeøl's thighs now, both of them getting hard as they groan, almost forgetting about Baekhyun until he reaches a hand down to grab Chanyeøl, rubbing it in long, precise strokes that makes him buck his hips towards him "Please...Baek...please." Chanyeøl pleads with him, back hitting against the couch when Baëkhyun pushes him, the two of them kneeling in between each thigh and rubbing themselves over him. 

Chanyeøl's eyes grow hazy, stroking their hair softly as he murmurs "My pretty lights..." Having the same idea in mind, both of them lean in at the same time, Baekhyun kissing his lips again while Baëkhyun thrusts his tongue in, never stopping the movement of their hips.

Baëkhyun is slightly irritated. He has to share with Baekhyun out of all people, but the look on Chanyeøl's face right now is a beautiful sight, head thrown back as he lets out groans. "Don't you think we should give him the best?" Baekhyun speaks up, removing Chanyeøl sight before the two can say anything. The two of them work on pulling his pants off, leaving him a whining mess.

Baëkhyun strokes himself as he looks at Chanyeøl who's confused, head turning this way and that as he tries to figure out what's going on. Baekhyun kneels down in between Chanyeøl's thighs, licking a stripe up teasingly. His hands move up to pull on Baekhyun's hair, tugging at it as Baekhyun takes him into his mouth.

Baëkhyun hums at the scene, riding Chanyeøls thigh and reaches out to stroke Baekhyun lazily, smirking at the moan and glare sent his way. The vibrations courses like electricity through Chanyeøl's veins and he curses, the lack of sight further making the rest of his senses go into overdrive. Baëkhyun continues his movements, knowing that Chanyeøl is close from the way his face scrunches up and the veins that pop up on his neck. His hips thrusts up, making Baekhyun choke before he regains his composure, bobbing his head up and down as he takes all of him and pulls back, looking up at the pleasured expression on Chanyeol's face.

(˵ ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o˵)

"B-Baek…" Chanyeøl is moaning, able to identify the other after gripping his hair and pulling harshly. Baekhyun doesn't reply, only taking slow, deliberate licks to set him off. Baëkhyun moves closer, cursing and talking to Chanyeøl in harsh whispers to push him over the edge "One of me is not enough, you needed two? Such a dirty slut you are." He rubs himself over Chanyeøl's thighs, making sure to slap against his balls so that it hits Baekhyun in turn, blinking his eyes innocently when Baekhyun curses.

Baëkhyun decides to rile him up more, knowing he is close just like Chanyeøl. He makes sure to brush against the other's mouth every time he rides Chanyeøl's thighs "It's a pity Yeøl cant see how pretty his little bitch is." Baëkhyun smirks, catching him licking the drool that's mixed with Chanyeøl's precum and swallowing it. Chanyeøl cums with no warning, grip tight on Baekhyun's neck and other hand squeezing Baëkhyun's waist.

Baekhyun came soon after, gasping loudly before letting out a long and breathy moan as he threw his head back, leaning into Baëkhyun who rubs against his clothed ass. Baëkhyun waves hand over Chanyeøl, regaining his eyesight just in time for him to see him cum, staining the couch as Baëkhyun lounges lazily after, not caring about the mess or how the other two are both panting hard.

"Baekhyunnie is so weak, cumming just from that alone?" Baëkhyun mocks as they climb out of Chanyeøl's lap, standing up and watching him adjust his pants. "Shut up, you cummed in your pants too." Baekhyun mutters, heading in the direction of Sehün's room when Chanyeøl throws the both of them over his shoulder, stopping their squabbling almost immediately. "Got to clean up." He says as they squirm and try to wriggle their way out, heading to the bathroom.


End file.
